


An Awfully Big Adventure

by Giallo



Series: The Girl Who Lived [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi, snarriet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giallo/pseuds/Giallo
Summary: 迟贺S教授的生日，扣扣索索从存货中拎一篇来发掉_(:з」∠)_第四年的子标题是不是有点眼熟？dei，因为觉得挺合适，我把AR演的电影名字直接拿来用了（。【顺便安利一下这个片子，有红发小姑娘，有帅到天怒人怨的休叔，当然还有我们AR，非常值得一看！就是1995年的资源画质比较差强人意┐(￣ー￣)┌好了不废话，上正文。依旧是4K左右的体量。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Girl Who Lived [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 迟贺S教授的生日，扣扣索索从存货中拎一篇来发掉_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 第四年的子标题是不是有点眼熟？dei，因为觉得挺合适，我把AR演的电影名字直接拿来用了（。【顺便安利一下这个片子，有红发小姑娘，有帅到天怒人怨的休叔，当然还有我们AR，非常值得一看！就是1995年的资源画质比较差强人意┐(￣ー￣)┌
> 
> 好了不废话，上正文。依旧是4K左右的体量。

暑假没去成布莱克老宅的哈莉只能安慰自己，在女贞路的学习效率更高——毕竟她也没别的事情可做了。  
德思礼一家子知道她有一个蹲过大 | 牢的教父后，对她客气了许多，他们不仅没有把她的课本和作业锁起来，竟然还放任她在房间里堆满包括魔杖、飞天扫帚、坩埚等魔法用品。  
哈莉对此十分满意，因此在姨妈家的日子也不算太难熬。  
就这么相安无事、安安稳稳地过了一段时间，在哈莉以为日子能就这么风平浪静地捱到魁地奇世界杯时，她做了一个噩梦。  
梦非常之逼真和骇人，以至于她猛然睁开眼睛后，仍抑制不住地躺在床上喘着粗气。  
她梦到了什么来着？  
哦，对了，虫尾巴的身影，伏地魔的声音，还有一个不认识的老人，被他们杀死了，跌倒在地上……然后她就吓醒了——准确来说，是被痛醒的。  
是的，她的伤疤刚刚又疼了。  
哈莉抹了把汗涔涔的脸，摸索着打开了离自己最近的台灯。在一片柔和的黄色灯光下，她总算稍微有了些真实感。  
床头还摊着《强力药剂》，她前一天晚上正在阅读关于【绝望药水】*这一节。  
根据她前几次的经验来看，伤疤疼可不是什么好兆头。  
哈莉心神不宁地按了按自己的锁骨，努力把“伏地魔就在附近”这个可怕的念头清除出自己的脑袋。  
她又坐了会儿，头脑彻底清醒之后，觉得当务之急是把这件事告诉一个可靠的成年巫师寻求帮助。  
可是应该找谁呢？她的新晋教父？不不不，小天狼星两个月前才刚过上正常人的生活，不能在这个时候让他担心；魔药教授？算了，暑假里打扰斯内普教授肯定会被狠狠骂一顿；韦斯莱夫妇？也不行，除非她想被当做保护动物一样看守起来毫无自由可言……  
哈莉皱着眉，还是写信给邓布利多吧。

简单描述了伤疤的情况后，哈莉让海德薇把信送了出去。她稍微松了口气，眼下暂时没什么可担心的了，她唯一要做的就是等待魁地奇世界杯的来临啦！  
哈莉很早就接到了罗恩的信——韦斯莱先生搞到了决赛的门票，他们邀请她和赫敏一起前往观看，还约好了到女贞路来接她的日子。  
不过她倒是没料到，当天竟然是韦斯莱先生带着双胞胎亲自上门。  
而且，用的是飞路粉。  
已经封死的壁炉被强行炸开，扑通一声掉下来两个红毛高个儿，把德思礼一家吓了个半死。  
当事人倒是完全不以为意，拍拍身上的灰尘和碎土，大大咧咧地冲哈莉挥手。  
“哦！哈莉，你长个儿了！”  
“嗨！哈莉，你变漂亮了！”  
“你们好——”哈莉哭笑不得，佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父像两尊僵硬的雕塑一样站在边上怒目而视，达力则已经躲到客厅的另一头去了。她不确定自己说什么比较合适，还是最后走出来的韦斯莱先生解了围，“哦，哈莉，早上好！希望没打扰到你们！”  
弗农姨父怒不可遏地瞪圆了他的小眼睛——炸了他家壁炉的人竟然有脸说没打扰到他们！但是看在魔杖的面子上，他只是涨红了脸却啥也没说。  
“你们一定就是哈莉的姨妈和姨父了！”韦斯莱先生和蔼地和德思礼打着招呼，像是没看到弗农姨夫猪肝色的脸庞和佩妮姨妈紧紧抿着的嘴巴一般，甚至试图与他们讨论“麻瓜电器的使用方法”，如果只是他一个人喋喋不休也能算作“讨论”的话。  
双胞胎趁此机会和哈莉聊起了天。  
“你的行李在哪，哈莉？”  
“我们去帮你拿下来。”  
“就在楼上，楼梯口的那间。”哈莉指指二楼。  
“你和我们一起去。”  
“单独进女孩子的房间可不是绅士的行为。”  
“你们哪来那么多讲究，”哈莉朝天翻了个很不文雅的白眼，“两年前是谁在我睡觉的时候驾驶着会飞的汽车到我卧室窗口来的……”  
“嘿，那不一样。”  
“那个时候你还是个小丫头呢。”  
“现在小不点变成大姑娘了——”  
“而且是个挺好看的大姑娘——”  
“哈！说得和真的似的！”哈莉做了个鬼脸。说话间他们已经进了哈莉的小卧室，双胞胎一人提起她的箱子，一人拎着猫头鹰笼和扫帚，嘴上一直没闲着，热热闹闹地又下了楼。  
“我们说的可都是事实。”弗雷德笑眯眯地看着哈莉。  
“我敢说你在家一定不怎么照镜子。”乔治说。  
双胞胎说的没错。女孩经过发 | 育，不仅个子抽了条，身形也变得窈窕起来；原本还有些圆圆的脸蛋开始有了线条轮廓，可以看出下颚生得小巧精致；如瀑布般的黑色长发又浓又密，加上一双祖母绿宝石一样闪着光眼睛，怎么看都是个亭亭玉立的少女了。  
“我打赌一定会有更多的人想要抢着认识你。”乔治眨眨眼补充道。  
“可惜，你应该看不上我们家小罗尼，不然——”  
“哈莉·波特嫁到我们家！妈妈一定会幸福地昏过去！”  
哈莉刚想说话，韦斯莱先生又适时地插了进来，“准备好了吗，小伙子们？哈莉？”  
“好了，爸爸。”  
“万事俱备。”  
“再见。”哈莉冲着依旧缩在角落的德思礼一家三口说了一句，走进了绿色的火焰中。

从陋居的壁炉里出来时，哈莉看到几乎整个韦斯莱家成员都在，夹在一堆红头发当中的还有一个棕发的身影，赫敏·格兰杰首先冲过来抱了抱她。  
哈莉笑着和每一个人打了招呼，并且很高兴地认识了罗恩的大哥和二哥：查理和比尔。大伙儿其乐融融地聊着天，韦斯莱夫人拉住哈莉喋喋不休了一刻钟，在看到尽力把自己存在感降到最低、准备悄悄沿着墙根溜走的双胞胎之后，迅速地变了脸。  
“你们俩，”她叫住乔治和弗雷德，眯起眼睛打量道，“没有跟去捣什么乱吧？”  
“没有！妈妈！这么怀疑我们可太过分了！”  
“梅林在上！妈妈，你觉得我们会做什么？”  
“还不是你们前科累累！只顾着搞什么‘WWW’的劳什子——”韦斯莱夫人生气地说道，“不学无术！O.W.L.S的成绩一塌糊涂！”  
虽然不知道“WWW”具体是什么，但哈莉觉得应该替这兄弟俩说一句好话——况且韦斯莱夫人的炮火没有二十分钟不会轻易停下来，那太折磨人了。  
“韦斯莱夫人，我觉得弗雷德和乔治挺酷的，”她真诚地说，“他俩是发明天才！我就做梦也想不到那么多有趣的东西——”  
“那有什么用！”韦斯莱夫人脸色稍微缓和了点儿，但仍嚷嚷着，“这样下去总有一天会闯祸的！他们为什么不能老老实实学习，然后进魔法部工作呢？”  
“呃，我觉得也许并不是每个人都适合坐办公室，”哈莉谨慎地说道，“比如我，我就觉得自己没法儿在同一个地方坐上一整天……”  
“哦，哈莉，亲爱的，你不需要帮他们说话。”韦斯莱夫人最后恶狠狠瞪了双胞胎一眼，但好歹是转移了话题，“你们，去外头帮忙布置餐桌，晚饭我们在花园里吃。”

为了配合达力的减肥计划，哈莉在德思礼家吃了一个多月没什么油水的餐食。虽然朋友们慷慨地给她寄了蛋糕和糖果，但那些越吃越不新鲜的甜点毕竟比不上刚出锅的、热腾腾的食物。  
而且韦斯莱夫人的烹饪手艺实在是太棒了，哈莉在餐桌上根本无暇说话，她一边美美地享用着自己的那一份美食，一边颇为好奇地听着其他人的交谈：  
珀西在和他爸爸吹嘘自己在魔法部的实习工作，他们还谈到了一个叫伯莎·乔金斯的魔法部职员失踪的消息；韦斯莱夫人非常关心她大儿子的穿着打扮问题，她认为比尔的长头发和耳环太过打眼了，而比尔正好脾气地给妈妈做着思想工作；双胞胎则和查理激烈地讨论着魁地奇世界杯，猜测哪支队伍能够夺冠；罗恩和赫敏，分坐在哈莉的两边，聊着暑假里发生的各种事情。  
“韦斯莱夫人提到的WWW是什么？”哈莉咽下最后一口巧克力冰淇淋，终于想起来问罗恩。  
“哦，说起这个，你们一定要去看看弗雷德和乔治的房间，”罗恩咯咯笑了起来，“你敢相信吗？他们两个整个暑假都把自己关在房间里搞发明创造！”  
“什么样的发明？”哈莉来了兴趣。  
“搞怪的玩意儿，你懂的。”罗恩用一种羡慕的语气说道，“我从来没都不知道他们竟然已经做到了这一步——假魔杖啦，魔法糖啦之类的产品，WWW是WEASLEYS’ WIZARD WHEEZES的简称。他们甚至已经有了订单！有一整张长长的价格表——”  
“Cool！”  
“但是妈妈在打扫房间的时候发现了，就把所有东西都没收了。”罗恩耸耸肩，不无遗憾，“她还对他们发了很大的脾气。”  
“全部？”哈莉瞪圆了眼睛，“这多可惜呀！”  
“咳咳，我觉得吧，”罗恩压低了声音，“他们一定还留了一部分……”

“什么？我们的发明？”弗雷德无辜地看着哈莉，赫敏和罗恩，“全被妈妈收走了。”  
“哦得了吧，我才不信你们会乖乖地全部上交呢。”罗恩说。  
“有这么一个爱管闲事的弟弟，”乔治故作伤心道，“真是我们的不幸。”  
罗恩脸红了，正想反驳，哈莉拍拍他，“让我们长长见识嘛，亏我刚才还替你们说了话。”  
弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼。  
“好吧。”  
“既然是哈莉开口——”  
双胞胎指指衣橱里的一个小匣子，盖子瞬间弹了开来。  
“这个是什么？”哈莉指着最上面一个包装很像蛋奶饼干的小玩意儿。  
“金丝雀饼干。”  
“吃了会变成金丝雀？”  
“聪明。”  
“那这些又是什么？”哈莉看到还有一大堆花花绿绿的糖果，非常好奇。  
“肥舌太妃糖。”  
“听上去很有趣，”哈莉拿起一颗看了看，它们看上去和普通的太妃糖没什么不一样，“你们找人试验过了吗？”  
“很遗憾，目前还没有。”  
“或许你愿意为我们的科学献身？亲爱的哈莉？”  
“不了，但是我可以替你们保管它。”哈莉笑眯眯地说道，“免费寄存，免费托运。”  
“保管？”弗雷德瞪眼。  
“托运？”乔治歪了歪脑袋。  
“为什么？”双胞胎异口同声。  
“韦斯莱夫人一定密切关注你们俩——”哈莉拖长了声音，“如果再次被发现——”  
“成交！”

第二天就是魁地奇世界杯。  
由于没有到法定年龄就没法幻影移形，哈莉，赫敏和几个年纪小的韦斯莱天没亮就起床了。  
韦斯莱先生一边吃早饭一边和哈莉解释要怎么去世界杯场地，突然听到韦斯莱夫人一声厉喝——  
“乔治！”  
哈莉勺子一抖，撒了点麦片粥在桌上。  
“怎么啦？”乔治故作镇定，不动声色地把手插在裤兜里。  
“你口袋里有什么？”  
“什么也没有。”  
“不准骗我！”韦斯莱夫人生气地喊道，用魔杖指着乔治的裤子口袋，用力地挥舞了一下。  
一块皱巴巴的小方布飞了出来。  
韦斯莱夫人一把抓过布条，仔细端详了会儿，没看出什么问题。  
乔治摊摊手，“这只是条手帕，妈妈。”  
韦斯莱夫人明显不相信，她用魔杖指着手帕，念了好几个咒语，但是这块白底浅条纹的手帕布一点儿变化都没有，纹丝不动。  
“我说了没什么吧。”乔治无辜地说。  
韦斯莱夫人又用同样的方法从弗雷德的口袋里找到了一团深灰色的纱线，除此之外再无其他可疑物品。  
但是做母亲的不死心，她狐疑地问，“你们拿这些东西做什么？”  
“哦，妈妈，”弗雷德声情并茂地说道，“既然被您发现了——其实我们打算给小罗尼绣一块手帕做礼物，好给他擦鼻涕用。”  
罗恩：“？？？”  
弗雷德说完在韦斯莱夫人看不到的角落冲哈莉眨了眨眼。  
后者则装作没看见。

to be continued

*原著里的《强力药剂》在提到过复方汤剂一种魔药，绝望药水是作者自行加进去的（既然是老伏用来保护魂器的魔药，姑且也算作一种“危险、具有黑魔法”的药剂吧？）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐呀！新的一年我争取月更【bushi

出了门之后哈莉便把一个小口袋丢给了双胞胎，“说吧，准备怎么报答我？”  
施了伸缩咒的小袋子里塞满了WWW的小玩意儿，弗雷德又掏出手帕和纱线随意点了点，纱线立刻按着一定的顺序在布面上织起了文字，最后呈现出的赫然是一张记满了商品信息、购买客户和金额的订货单。  
“大恩大德无以为报，”弗雷德仔细揣好宝贝发明和清单，嬉皮笑脸地指了指自己，“以身相许怎么样？”  
哈莉望天翻了个白眼。  
“不喜欢的话，”弗雷德拉过乔治，“这一位帅哥也可以，随你挑。”  
深谙对付双胞胎最好的办法就是顺着他们的玩笑继续胡说八道，哈莉摸摸下巴冲他们不怀好意地笑了笑：“那我可以两个都要吗？”  
“什么！”弗雷德双手抱胸，装作惊恐的样子后退了一步，“没想到你是这样的人，哈莉！”  
“哈莉，原来你喜欢——”  
“哈莉喜欢什么？”罗恩嗅到八卦的气息，凑了过来。  
“反正不喜欢你，”弗雷德迅速把东西收好，拽着自己的小弟弟往前走，“这么爱打听当心找不到女朋友。”  
“哈？？？”罗恩一头雾水。  
哈莉哭笑不得，“你们平时都是这么欺负他的吗？”  
“这不叫欺负，这是来自哥哥的爱。”乔治义正辞严地纠正道。  
“我觉得我会信？”  
“这是事实嘛。不过——不说这个了。真的谢谢你，哈莉，”乔治郑重其事地说，“以后如果有什么能帮上忙的，一定告诉我们。”  
哈莉笑着比了个“OK”。  
乔治冲她竖了竖拇指，去追自己的兄弟去了，前头隐隐约约还能听到罗恩愤愤不平的抗议声。  
一行人就这么一路走一路吵吵闹闹地到了一座小山的山顶。  
大家在韦斯莱先生的指示下很快找到了他们这一片的门钥匙——一只破破烂烂的靴子，然后一起通过门钥匙到了世界杯的场地。

在前14年的人生经历中，哈莉从未一下子看到过这么多巫师聚集在一起的场景。  
虽然霍格沃茨的人不算少，但学生们大多时间都穿着黑乎乎的校袍，和眼前这一堆花花绿绿、奇装异服的人比起来，实在是太过平凡了。  
更别提还有那么多样式独特、歪七扭八的帐篷树在营地上——如果它们还能被称之为帐篷的话。带烟囱、带喷水池似乎都不算什么了，还有拴着孔雀做门前装饰的，整体长得像宫殿的，盖了有足足四层楼那么高的……哈莉经过它们的时候不由得啧啧称奇。  
不过她还是很高兴韦斯莱家的帐篷是最朴素但十分舒适的那种，从外面看起来并不比麻瓜普通的露营帐篷大，但是走进去之后却是实打实的一套三居室的小房子，生活和卫生设施一应俱全。  
收拾完之后他们生了火，烧了水，开始准备午餐。哈莉帮了会儿忙，等到空闲的时候就瞧着四周热热闹闹的氛围，兴奋地和罗恩、赫敏聊着所见所闻。  
韦斯莱先生身为魔法部的职员，几乎一直不停在地和经过的老熟人打着招呼。  
出于礼貌，哈莉和赫敏总是会被隆重地介绍给来人，而大部分访客看到哈莉都是眼睛一亮，进而不免要多攀谈几句，半天下来，哈莉被迫记住了一堆魔法部官员的名字，累得够呛，并且十分不确定下次再见面的时候是否还能把名字和人对上号。  
只有两个人给她留下了挺深的印象。  
巴蒂·克劳奇大概是哈莉出生以来碰到的最一板一眼的人：梳得一丝不苟的头发和胡子，和外头那些花花绿绿不着四六的巫师相比，他非常严谨地穿着正确地不能再正确的麻瓜的服装——整整齐齐的西装三件套十分熨帖，紧锁的眉头和时刻抿紧的下巴显示了这张脸主人严厉和古板的性格。克劳奇先生目前是国际魔法交流合作司司长，毫无疑问，主张严格遵守纪律的珀西是他的忠实崇拜者（“克劳奇先生能说二百多种语言呢！”珀西逢人便这么说）。  
而另一位，卢多·巴格曼，则是克劳奇先生完完全全的反面。这位前黄蜂队的击球手是个相当引人注意的人——从各种方面来说。巴格曼先生穿着显眼的魁地奇球服，走路像是脚下安了弹簧一样充满跳跃感，圆圆的脸上时时刻刻都洋溢着开心的笑容，似乎和任何人都能打成一片。大家（除了珀西）都喜欢和他聊天，所以巴格曼在他们的帐篷前呆了挺长一段时间，和每个人都小小地聊了几句。他离开前还成功怂恿双胞胎兄弟为比赛下了一个不小的赌注，接着又像来时一般蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。  
“你们竟然把所有家当都押进去了？”围观了全过程的哈莉忍不住问。  
“嗯哼！”弗雷德小心翼翼地收好了巴格曼先生写下的小条子。  
“不怕赔光吗？”哈莉有些好奇，“你们赌的可不是一个很常见的结局。”——韦斯莱兄弟笃定爱尔兰会获胜，但却是由维克多·克鲁姆抓到金色飞贼。  
“正是如此才值得。”乔治一本正经地说，“你要知道，风险是和回报成正比的，小哈莉。”  
“没错。这意味着——越大胆，赢得越多。”弗雷德加入了他们的谈话，“而且，这可是我们研究分析得出的结果，可不是胡乱猜着玩儿的。”他点了点自己的脑袋，笑嘻嘻道。  
“果然是生意人的头脑。”哈莉摇摇头，半是无奈半是钦佩地说道。  
弗雷德和乔治看着她，不约而同挑了挑眉，“谢谢夸奖！”

随着下午的过去，狂欢的气氛越来越浓郁，等到天终于黑下来后，来自世界各地的巫师们终于抑制不住激动的心情，潮水一般地向魁地奇球场涌去。  
哈莉不怎么关心体育比赛，但她毫不怀疑巫师们对魁地奇的热爱绝对超过麻瓜对任何足球或者其他什么球类的联赛。  
在购买了各种纪念小玩意儿、有特殊功能的望远镜、比赛说明小册子之后，热热闹闹的一行人终于坐了下来。  
不得不说，韦斯莱先生搞到的票是顶好的：一个顶层的小包厢，位置正对金色的球门柱，是绝佳的比赛观赏区域。  
整个体育场被决赛两支球队的代表色——绿色和红色海洋覆盖得严严实实，哈莉打量了一下球场，暗自咋舌，这个体量少说也能容纳十万人了吧？数不清的纪念徽章在各自的座位上闪着光，聚起来简直能把夜空照得透亮。  
卢多·巴格曼是比赛的解说员。他被魔法放大了的声音回响在巨大的球场里，似乎是正在介绍双方球队。  
而此刻哈莉的注意力还在星光熠熠的赛场上：广告屏、观众组成的应援变换方阵、双方球员们嗖嗖嗖飞来飞去的身影……从来没见过这大阵仗的她简直目不暇接，直到感觉到赫敏在拽她的袖子，示意她看向球场正中央——哈莉才发现暖场的吉祥物表演已经开始了。保加利亚带来的媚娃真是漂亮啊，哈莉从未想过世界上竟然有那么美丽的生物，她正看得津津有味，不一会儿突然就发现身边的所有男士都像着了魔一样做起了一些奇怪的事情，于是她和赫敏不得不一人一边胳膊死死拉住罗恩，不让他往台下跳；另一边，爱尔兰的吉祥物——小矮妖们则通过向全场撒金币引起了更大的骚动，毕竟，无论男女老少，谁不喜欢金光闪闪的东西呢！  
非同凡响的暖场过后，比赛正式开始。  
哈莉热爱魁地奇，并且自认为水平不算太差。但是她发现魁地奇远比她想象的还要有趣一百倍，很多玩法是她想都没想过的——世界杯的水准到底是不一样。往往是在她还没看清具体过程的时候，球员们就已经完成了一个相当精彩的动作，引起了全场的欢呼。于是她不得不使用全景望远镜一次又一次地看回放，然后又一次又一次错过正在发生的精彩瞬间，如此恶性循环。最后，哈莉觉得这样子蠢透了，于是丢了望远镜开始好好地观看此时此刻正在发生的场面。  
看了一圈之后，她最后把主要观察精力放在了保加利亚队的维克多·克鲁姆身上。  
同为找球手，而且好朋友对他如此推崇，哈莉在赛前就对这个长着鹰钩鼻、面容有点阴沉的年轻巨星充满了好奇。而且不光是罗恩，白天在参观营地的时候哈莉算是发现了，哪怕是支持爱尔兰的绿色帐篷外都贴满了克鲁姆的海报，更别提保加利亚支持者们所在的片区了。在克鲁姆的粉丝里面，除了和罗恩一样被他的魁地奇技术折服的男生们，还有相当大的一部分是一群对比赛并不怎么关心，只是沉迷于对着报纸、杂志和一切印着维克多·克鲁姆会动的照片咯咯傻笑的女孩子，哈莉简直匪夷所思——现在的姑娘们喜欢这样的男生？口味真独特……  
不过等克鲁姆蹬上扫帚之后，哈莉的看法完全转变了。  
她从来没有见过一个人能这样飞：克鲁姆似乎根本不需要扫帚，他在空中来去自如，动作比真正的雄鹰还要敏捷和锐利。就在克鲁姆轻松盘旋在巨大球场的上空寻找着金色飞贼的时候，爱尔兰队的找球手只能跟在他屁股后面瞎转悠而已。  
暗暗记住几个从没见过的招式，哈莉摩拳擦掌想要回霍格沃茨的时候也去试试。

世界级的比赛精彩是精彩，但是激烈也是真激烈。眼瞅着两支国家队越比越凶猛，甚至出现了一些上不得台面的阴损招数，哈莉看得目瞪口呆之余觉得他们的学院杯比赛真是单纯地可以，连斯莱特林那个长着像猩猩一样、喜欢撞人和拿胳膊肘怼人的马库斯在两相对比之下简直成了温顺的小绵羊……  
最后克鲁姆就是在这样混乱的场面下抓到了金色飞贼，但是爱尔兰分数略高一些，最终获得了冠军。  
虽然有点惋惜，哈莉还是对这位年轻的球星肃然起敬。  
“克鲁姆那个假动作是真厉害啊。”  
他们在回营地的路上还在意犹未尽地回忆着比赛的每个瞬间。  
“的确精彩。”赫敏附和道。  
“可是为什么要在这个时候抓住金色飞贼呢？”  
“因为爱尔兰的追球手实在太棒了，”罗恩分析道，“他觉得他们肯定追不上了吧。”  
“而且最后实在是太糟糕了，再比下去只会两败俱伤。”  
“他打得很勇敢。”哈莉总结道，“很值得一个最佳球员奖。”  
“我就说——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一声凄厉的尖叫从远处传来。

出事了。这是哈莉的第一反应。  
接着传来的惊叫声和慌乱的奔跑声都证实了她的猜测。  
“怎么了？”赫敏焦急地问道。  
“不清楚，好像有骚乱。”哈莉眯起眼睛看着突然乱起来的周围，人群推推搡搡地在他们身边挤来挤去。  
还是这条路，还是那么多人，但是几个小时前的热情和喧闹已被一种不知名的恐惧所取代。韦斯莱家的其他人不见踪影，显然是被来来往往的其他人给冲散了。她赶紧一左一右拽住罗恩和赫敏，这个时候他们三个可不能再走丢。  
“看那里！”赫敏握着她的手，紧张地小声示意两个伙伴看向人群四散离开的地方——有一小队戴着兜帽的人正在缓慢移动，一边高声狂笑，一边发射着绿色的光。哈莉隐隐约约能看到还有几个人像牵线木偶一样在空中漂浮着，似乎正在挣扎。  
“真恶心。”罗恩皱了皱眉。  
“他们在干嘛？”哈莉眼瞅着这群人点燃了离他们最近的两个帐篷，笑声越来越尖利和刺耳。她本能地感受到了不舒服，想要赶紧离开，但是又有点想搞明白到底发生了什么。

“如果我是你们，我会快点跑。”  
被身后的声音吓了一跳，他们三个齐刷刷地回头，就看到德拉科·马尔福正静静地靠在一棵树边，双手抱胸，仿佛周围的骚乱和他一点关系都没有。  
“你说什么？”罗恩瞪着他。  
“格兰杰，”马尔福冲着赫敏点点头，“如果你不想也那样被倒挂起来的话。”  
哈莉愣住了，一时没明白什么意思。  
“赫敏是个女巫！”罗恩最先反应过来，怒斥道。  
“我已经好心给你们建议了，”马尔福耸耸肩，“信不信由你。”  
“没事的，”赫敏白着一张脸，但还是扯住罗恩的胳膊，“我们走吧，赶紧去找到其他人。”说着两人掉头就走。  
哈莉大概知道是怎么一回事了。她走到马尔福的前面，“你的父母呢？”她盯着他的眼睛，安静地问道，像是在问对方有没有吃晚饭一样自然：“是不是戴着面具，就在那群人里面？”  
马尔福看了她一会儿，把脸转开了，“不关你的事，波特。快走吧。”  
哈莉没再多说，转身小跑两步赶上了罗恩和赫敏。一边跑一边她忍不住回头看了一眼，马尔福仍旧站在那里，注视着远方，看不清脸上的表情。

to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 这一年开始改动会越来越大，我会争取不OOC和少BUG的。  
> 下一章再会（虽然不知道要到什么时候T_T


End file.
